Infinitus Somnia
by YaoiSlash
Summary: When Ianto finds Jack cheating on him. He calls the only people he feels he can trust. HP/TorchWood crossover. Harry/Draco Ianto/Jack Owen/Tosh. Some Gwen!bashing
1. Chapter 1

Infinitus Somnia

Infinitus Somnia

Summary: When Ianto finds Jack cheating on him. He calls the only people he feels he can trust. HP/Torchwood crossover.

Warning; Contains Gwen! Bashing - because I hate her - Slash (Male/male) Ianto/Jack, Harry/Draco and maybe some Owen/Tosh

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or HP *Goes and sits in a corner, sulking*

The bed creaked as Gwen laid up, an old and battered blanket covering her dignity (Not that she had of that left - The slut). She ran her hand through her hair in a fruitless attempt to restore it to its previous neat order.

"Maybe I should go" She whispered looking down at Jack.

"mmm..." He muttered snuggling deeper under the thin blanket. He wrapped a strong arm around her waist, causing a shudder to run down her spine. Gwen sighed and slumped back into the mattress - she might as well enjoy it will she could. Once the alcohol dispersed Jack would go back to his Ianto loving self. A small smile played on Gwen's lips as she cuddled closer to Jack. She had a few hours - 4 at the earliest- to do what she wanted and she had quite a few ideas. Like: Role-play or - Gwen's heart froze as she heard the tell-tale creak of the door opening.

"Jack, what do you think of..." Ianto trailed off as he took in the sight in front of him. Gwen was curled around Jack and Jack had his right arm around her waist. Iantos stomach churned and tears gathered and threatened to fall but he refused to let them fall. He wasn`t going to show them any sign of weakness.

"I-I`ll...leave you alone then" He said in a tight controlled voice. He was anything but controlled but he refused to let his mask fall. after all that's all I`m good for He thought bitterly. Once he had closed the door he let the tears fall. For what felt like hours, but was only a couple of minutes, Ianto stood there with his hand on the door nob and his heart in pieces on the ground. After 5 minutes Ianto shakingly got out his phone and dialled a familiar number.

"`ello?" The voice on the other line asked sleepily.

"Draco?" He asked, his voice shaky and hoarse. Ianto hated how pathetic he sounded.

"Ifan*?" Draco sounded more awake and worried now. Ianto heard some shuffling and a muffled curse. He briefly wondered if Draco was getting up.

"Yeah...it`s me" he mumbled, the reason for the call hitting him like a ton of bricks. Tears gathered again and this time Ianto let them fall without a fight.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"I...I- can...can you come and pick me up?" He asked hesitantly. He chanced a glance at his watch; 22:41.

"...Sure...I`ll be there in 15 minutes" Draco muttered, Ianto could tell he was frowning "Is the Plass okay?

Ianto nodded then realised Draco couldn`t see him "Yea..." and then he hung up. He had 15 minutes before Draco came. With that thought in mind, Ianto Jones walked out of the Hub and out of Jack Harkness' life forever.

Or so he thought.

*Ifan is a variant of Ianto

Also for those wondering Infinitus Somnia means: Endless Dreams in Latin.

Reviews = Happy Author = More chapters


	2. Chapter 2

Infinitus Somnia: Chapter 2 (a whole year late – sorry)

I don't own anything; everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

As Ianto made his way to the plaza, his thoughts where focused on one thing, or should I say one person. The person was none other than Captain infidelity himself, Jack Harkness. Truth be told, Ianto was rather annoyed with himself. After everything he had done, he still couldn't get the man out of his head. Hell, his life seemed to revolve around the man.

A man who had caused a great deal of pain in his life. A man who he could not seem to let go off.

Sometimes, at times like these in particular, when there is no rift or a captain to distract him, that he wonders what he had done with his life. It could still be argued that he was still young, that he had his whole life ahead of him. But Ianto knew that he was just as likely to die tomorrow as he was to die next year. Working at Torchwood for two years had quickly acquainted him with the idea that with his job, he was unlikely to see his 30th birthday. But that meant he had five years to live. Five years to do something with his life.

Five years to forget one Jack Harkness.

Normally, whenever Ianto thought about his future, he would immediately shake himself out of his reverie and continue on as if nothing had happened. But just this once he let himself wonder, let himself dwell.

Was there really a future for him?

The question was left unanswered.

* * *

Hearing shuffling and muffled swearing, Harry groaned and slowly sat up, bemoaning the loss of warmth. The sight that greeted him was not what he was expecting. Draco was limping across the room. One hand trying to button his shirt and another trying to get his trousers on. He's usually impeccable hair was mussed and wild and his clothes where wrinkled and mismatched.

"What's wrong?" he asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

Draco turned to his lover of four years and couldn't help but smile. Harry looked absolutely adorable. His hair was even messier than usual, his skin was flushed and his emerald eyes, his beautiful emerald eyes, blinked owlishly at him.

"Drake..?" Harry's sleepy voice brought him out it his reverie. Draco walked over to the bed, silently cursing Ianto for taking him away from his lover _and_ his big comfy _warm_ bed. Draco knelt beside the bed, so he and Harry were level.

"Go back to sleep, carissime" Draco said quietly, brushing a stray lock of hair away from Harry's sleepy face. Kissing him softly, Draco finished dressing and silently slipped away from the room. He had a brother to find.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Ten-year-old Draco stared out the small store-front window at the people on the street. Most of them he considered below his notice, but a couple of them he deemed worth observation.

People watching had become one of Draco's most favoured pastime. As a Malfoy this was a very valuable skill. One learned a lot of things from merely observing. Like the fact that the man currently lip-locked with the blonde women was married. And the blonde women was not his wife. The short plump dark haired man currently stumbling across the pavement? Well, he had done something horrible recently. The tell tale fidget and uncontrollable eyes were a big give away.

So you see, as a young boy, Draco had pretty much everything figured out. Except for, dare Draco think it, the concept of friendship. Ask him to play the piano and he could do it with his eyes closed. Ask him to recite the alphabet in Greek and he could. Ask him to name all the pureblood families in Europe, he would ask you "light or dark?". But give him a boy his age and tell him to play...that was a whole different matter.

Draco had never seen the point of friendships. All you needed in life were followers and allies, right? At least that's what Father always taught him.

"Draco?"As if called by fate, his father's voice drifted through to his awareness, abruptly pulling him out of his thoughts. Draco looked up at him.

"Yes Father?"

"Come, it is time for your fitting."

"Of course father." He replied smoothly. Draco turned away from the glass and walked to the back of the shop, where the tailor was waiting for him with a set of suits. Draco tried to repress a sneer. He wasn't sure why the needed to visit a _muggle_ tailor of all people. Wizarding ones were just as good, if not better.

Draco stood still as the man poked and prodded. He was about to ask how much longer this was going to take when he caught a glimpse of dark hair and blue eyes. Narrowing his eyes slightly Draco squinted in the general direction the blur had been.

He was about to give up his search when a dark mop of hair peeked around the curtain.

A giggle and the mop disappeared again.

Frustrated, Draco glared at the curtain, as if that would bring the mop back. He was about to go after the mop when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Slightly startled, Draco peered upwards. His fathers smirking face gazed down at him.

"Draco, I have business to attend to, regrettably I cannot bring you along" This was said in a cold emotionless voice "Mr. Jones here has kindly volunteered to watch you" Draco could tell that Mr. Jones had done no such thing "I am unaware of how long my trip will last but you shall stay with Mr. Jones here until my return. Is that understood?"

"Yes father"

"Good" His father intoned. Grabbing his cane the Malfoy patriarch made his way towards the door. With one hand on the door he paused abruptly.

"And Draco?"

"Yes father?"

"Do be good." And with that Lucius Malfoy left the small tailor shop.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

***Peeks out*** so...hi :) I'm not really sure about this chapter, it seems more of a filler than a real chapter. Nothing really happens besides some background...hmm...aww well ^_^ I've had it typed since February and I thought I could improve it further and make it a bit longer but...obviously not. Sorry ***sheepish look***

P.S – sorry if there are any mistakes – I'm too lazy to read it over -_-


End file.
